From automotive technology, arrangements are known, which comprise at least one claw clutch as a shifting element for connecting a shaft of a transmission to a component. For example, the document GB 2 368 102 A describes an automatic transmission with a device for decoupling the transmission from a drivetrain of a motor vehicle. The device is in the form of a claw clutch, which is actuated hydraulically by means of an actuating piston arranged inside a shaft. The actuating piston is acted upon by pressure on one side in order to be moved in opposition to a restoring spring. To actuate the shifting claw a shifting finger coupled to the actuating piston is used, which passes through a cut-out in the shaft.
Further, from the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,330 A another arrangement with a claw clutch as a shifting element is known. In this known arrangement the claw clutch is used in order to connect a power take-off shaft to a transmission output shaft of a tractor. For this, an actuating piston inside the output shaft is acted upon hydraulically on one side against a restoring spring, and the shifting claw is actuated by a bolt which passes from the actuating piston to the shifting claw through a cut-out in the output shaft.
In these known arrangements, besides the supply of pressure medium for the hydraulic actuation of the claw clutch, an additional supply of lubricant and/or coolant is needed, in particular for the bearings in the transmission.